Do I Qualify, Now?
by ALMJ
Summary: 6 year old, Natsu Dragneel was devastated. Why? Because the girl he liked, Lucy Heartfilia, was taller than him. And, he was told by Igneel, that he had to be taller than Lucy to say he loved her. Heck, even to marry her. 'Hey Lucy, if I grow taller than you, when we're older, would you marry me' 'I, honestly, don't think you would grow that tall, Shorty'


**Hi, guys. It's been a while hasn't it? Anyway, I got this from AyuMichi-me. And I dedicate this to Darah. Also, a happy late birthday to Sarah.**

 **And the reason, why I said Darah, because since, the boy, in the Darah ship, is shorter than my friend, Sarah. I thought it was appropriate.**

 **So, enjoy**

"Auntie Layla?" A 6 year old, salmon hair boy, wearing black sandals, a orange sweatshirt, with red shorts, and a checkered-pattern scarf, around his waist asked, hiding and tugging on Layla Heartfilia's pink dress.

"Yes, Natsu. What do you need?"

"Can **you make Lucy shorter**?" Natsu asked.

"Um, Natsu why **do you want** Lucy **shorter**?"

"Because **I like her**." Natsu said, smiling.

Natsu had **always liked Lucy**. After all, they have **known each other since birth**. Since their parents were all friends, since they were in high school.

And, so when Natsu told his father, Igneel, Igneel **teased him and said** , he had **to be taller** than Lucy, to say he **love her**. **Marry her** , for all that mattered.

 **Devastated** , Natsu **try to do everything** , **a 6 year old can do** , to be taller. But, it was no use, she was **still taller** than him.

As Natsu asked that, a 5 year old, blond girl, with a dark blue dress with stars, a blue ribbon, and yellow sandals, came by and touched the salmon haired boy's shoulder.

"Tag you're it, Natsu." She said.

"That's no fair, Lucy. It's because you have long legs, which makes you run faster!" Natsu complained.

You see, they were playing **hide-and-go-seek tag**. And Lucy was 'it'.

"No, you're just a **bad hider** , **s-h-o-r-t-y**." Lucy giggled as Natsu pouted.

But, then Natsu had an idea.

"Hey Lucy." He said as he was facing her, with his hand was floating over Lucy's head.

"If I **grow taller than you** , when we're **older** , **would you marry me**?" He said.

Natsu **wanted** to marry her, so **no one** would **take her away** from him. Since, a lot of boys Natsu and Lucy knew, were **almost the same height** as Lucy.

They were basically his _**love rivals**_.

Lucy giggled, at Natsu's question.

"I, honestly, **don't think** you would **grow that tall**."

"WHAT?! I'll **be taller than you** , you see" He said, **not losing hope**.

"Hmm, we'll see Natsu." Lucy said, **confident** her best friend wouldn't grow taller than him.

"Okay, then let's still play hide-and-go-seek tag." He said, feeling better.

"Okay." Lucy said, going to find a hiding spot.

 _ **23 Years Later**_

A 28 year old Lucy, wearing a light pink polkadot blouse, a dark blue shirt, with white heels, a white pearl hair tie, and with a purse, was waiting at the park. She was **waiting** for her **childhood best friend** , Natsu.

You see, when Natsu was 9, he had to move to **Magnolia** , since his parents job moved them to Magnolia. Which, meant Lucy **stayed back in Hargon**. But, they _**Skype**_ and called each other **everyday**.

Then, when Lucy was 28 years old, she **had to move to Magnolia** , since her job, as a journalist, **assigned** her here. What made the two best friends **excited** to see each other again, **in person**.

So, there Lucy was. Looking around to **try to find her best friend** , since it was already 1:00 pm and, which that was the time they **planned to meet**.

"Hey, **Luce**." A voice said, that belonged a young man.

"Hm?" Lucy said, looking where the voice was, which revealed a 29 salmon haired guy, with a white shirt, under a black vest, white pants and black _vans_.

"Yo, what's up?" Natsu said, with the biggest grin on his face.

"N-Natsu!" She was surprised, this guy, that she **knew since** **birth** , grew up to become **this guy** she sees, right in front of her.

He laughed at her expression, which made her pout.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. But, it's good to see you, in person, again." He said, as he **hugged her**.

"Y-Yeah, it's g-good to see you in p-person." She **blushed** , hugging back.

"Well, there's **places to see and people to meet** , right? Come on, let's go." He said, grabbing her hand and running to the first place they are going to.

"S-Slow down, N-Natsu." She said, blushing at the **sudden gesture** , he did.

So, they went **everywhere around Magnolia**. To the shops, restaurants, and many more.

So, it's 10:00 pm, they were walking to Lucy's apartment door, **holding hands**.

"Today was fun, wasn't it?' Natsu asked, with the **biggest smile** on his face.

"Yeah, it was." Lucy said, **not bothered** with Natsu holding her hand.

And as they got to Lucy's apartment door, Natsu **let go** of Lucy's hand and **faced** her.

"So, about that **marriage thing** , I **asked when we were kids** . . ." Natsu said, **getting closer** to Lucy, which made her **move** backwards.

"Eh?" Lucy said, blushing as Natsu **pinned her** to the door.

" **Am I qualified now** , **P-r-i-n-c-e-s-s**." The 29 salmon hair old man said, with a **smirk** and up in her face.

"Um I-I Uhh U-Umm . . ." She was a **blushing mess**.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me, I'm going to **show you** I qualify, ne Luce?" He said, with **his lips close to Lucy's**.

"W-wha- hmph." Lucy tried to say, as Natsu **kissed her**.

The kiss, itself was **passionate** , **romantic** , and most importantly, **wanting**. And, it didn't seem it was going to stop soon, so Lucy **kissed back**.

'

Then, after a few minutes ( **2 or 3 minutes** ), they pulled back. Lucy breathing a **little heavy**.

"So . . ." Natsu said, **smirking** at Lucy's **blushing face**.

" _ **Do I qualify, now?**_ **Luce**?"

 **So, how was that? And now i have to hide. Because once I send this Sarah would hunt me down and probably kill me.**

 **So, If I escape, I'll still write and not, may I rest in pieces. Because once Sarah is kills me, she's going to make me in pieces. I'm going to die without celebrating my 13th birthday.**

 **So, until then, ja nee :p**


End file.
